The second Impression
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: Takes place in the first episode after Casey announces she wants Derek's Room. Rated M for sexual content I guess in a way it's a little contribution to the Dasey Revival


**The second Impression**

**This is set during the first episode after Casey announces that she wants Derek's room.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Derek is woken up from his nap by obnoxious knocking on his door. He debates in his head whether to open it or not as the knocking becomes louder. Finally he reluctantly gets up from his bed and opens his door. Not much to his surprise he finds his new step-sister at the other side.

"Come to take my stereo?" He asks sarcastically.

"Maybe my bed?" he continues before she can get a word in.

"Why do you do this?" She answers with another question, barging into his room as if it were already hers.

"Me?" He asks his confused tone wrapped in arrogance.

"You're the one that's trying to evict me from my room" He continues with a smirk on his face.

By now Casey's wondering why he seems so secure in not losing his room. When she met him in the spring he seemed like more of a fighter. Like he'd do anything to get what he wants. Maybe he thought she would eventually give in like she did when her mother wanted to marry George. He's already a spoiled brat, and he did say he always he always got what he wanted. Maybe he expected her to give in and take the basement. But if she let that happen that would mean she and Lizzie would never have a say in anything from then on.

"Lizzie and I have had to give up everything after our parents got married; we at least deserve our own rooms" She says out raged at his last statement.

"And by the way..You'd have to pay rent to be able to evict you" She continues in her own arrogant tone.

Derek confused by what she said is now getting more than a little frustrated. His room which he has had ever since he can remember is not some payback for everything Casey has had to give up. After all it's not his fault his father fell for Nora, and it's not like he actually wanted three extra people occupying his space. And to think he actually thought she was cute when he first saw her. The thought of him being jealous of Ralph when she was flirting with him now makes this situation even worse.

"We've had to give up stuff too" He informs her.

"Edwin is sleeping in the attic, I have to wait like three hours to use the bathroom and I can't even take three steps without bumping into or smelling some girly thing" he continues frustrated.

She can't believe she actually for one second thought he was cute. When she thought he was Ralph, It crossed her mind that she might actually have a chance with him. She kind of liked the bickering and felt an attraction to him as soon as she met him. Of course, that only lasted about half a day. Now she has to deal with his arrogance and her strange attraction to his arrogance.

"Oh yeah Derek, You've had to make so many sacrifices" She yells managing to sound both sarcastic and angry.

He gives her an awful stare.

If looks could kill, she'd already be dead. Casey thought to herself as she slowly backed away. He followed her at the same slow pace until he finally cornered her into a wall.

"I'm getting this room" She continued her thought now trembling.

Putting both arms on either side of her as if she were planning on escaping he spits out " I already told you, I always get what I want"

Casey not willing to show him any fear asks "and what is it you want?"

She doesn't know why she asked that. It might have been out of fear of not getting the last word in. It could have been rhetorical, since she already knew what he wanted. In this case the words just sort of escaped her mouth without explanation.

Before she could get another word in to mock him, to make some sarcastic comment, or to simply mask the potpourri of feelings she had at that instant being so close to him, his lips crash into hers.

His hands grab her waist as she struggles for a few seconds to get out of his grip. He doesn't know why he's doing this. All he knows is that he started it, he likes it and he wants see how far it will go.

Casey soon relaxes into the kiss and stops fighting it. Moving her hand around his neck she walks him back towards the bed.

His hands slowly move from her hips towards the back or her knees. He lifts her into a straddling position as he takes a seat on the bed. The kiss never breaks.

She doesn't know why she's doing this all she knows is that she likes it. She's wanted this since she met him and she won't stop now. She feels his hands cup her breast over her shirt. Her whole body now feels as if it were on fire. It's funny how everything can change in an instant.

His body is on fire too but he knows how to fix that. He breaks the kiss for a moment. He proceeds to take off his shirt.

Casey gasps at the sight, immediately feeling embarrassed. She didn't expect him to be so toned. Does he play some sort of sport or something? She thought.

Well, whatever he did was working.

He takes her lower lips into his sucking on them a little. Desperately he tugs at the hem of her shirt and she quickly gets the message. The kiss is broken once more and she starts unbuttoning her shirt. He desperately fiddles with the buttons in an attempt to help her get it off faster. Soon enough her shirt ends up on the floor along with her bra. She pushes him back in to the bed as she embraces his lips and he immediately flips them over seconds after his back hits the mattress. He plants wet kisses down her neck, her skin taste like heaven to him.

She's never felt anything like this before. She's never even dated let alone kissed a boy. She is taken by surprise when his tongue touches the uttermost sensitive part of her left breast. His hand gently massaging the other.

He kisses her again and secretly wishes he actually knew what he was doing. He's never actually been with a girl before. He talks about being with girls, acts like he's had sex before, but the truth is he's never gotten past second base. His hands slowly tug at her skirt. He finally manages to get her skirt off. He takes a minute to look at her to her in . He knows she was beautiful. Yet he is shocked by how she looked right then. The little sunlight that comes in from his window shines in all the right places. She is like an angel, her skin glows so sensually. No one could compare to her.

As he admires Casey takes the chance to unbutton his pants. Her childish curiosity to see something she'd never had the chance to see outside of sex Ed is wrapped around her womanly desires.

He rolls off her taking his underwear along with his pants out of the equation. Her last piece of underwear comes off soon after.

Derek knows he has to do something in order to make it as pleasurable for her as it soon will be for him. He doesn't remember why he knows this, maybe it's just instinct. He presses his lips against hers and his tongue gains entrance again. As he kisses her his hands slides down the curves of her body until he finally finds the inside of her thighs. His finger strokes her entrance gently.

Casey lets out a small get agitated moan for she has never felt this kind of pleasure before. Her body is in ecstasy as he quickens the pace and she becomes more and more desperate.

"Derek" She manages to mumble under his lips "Please" she moans.

Now he is sure she is ready.

His hard on had been a "Problem" since she first came in the room. But now it was all going to come to its climax in all sense of the word.

He reaches for a condom in his drawer.

"Are you sure?" He asks her as he positions himself on top of her again.

"Yeah" she replies in a voice deeper and sexier than usual.

He kisses her slowly and without giving it a second thought he plunges into her core.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhh" she screams in pain; her body not being ready for his generous size.

"Casey? Are you ok?' he asks as worriedly as he pulls out.

"Yeah..just be a more gentle" she says in a small voice

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" he says genuinely worried.

She didn't know he could care so much for her…that he could actually be sweet.

"Please, Derek" She says softly.

Her voice in such a sweet tone warms his heart and he wants her even more now than before.

He gently enters hers and slides out with the utmost care as if she were made out of fragile porcelain. He keeps his pace for a couple of minutes until he finally hears.

"Faster"

He quickens his pace this time letting all the pleasures take him in.

Casey has gotten used to his size and now only wants him faster and harder. She loses her grip on reality as the pleasure increases.

Until finally they are both lost in the bliss of the moment and with once last entrance they both manage to climax as if their bodies where in sync with one another.

They take a couple of minutes to catch their breaths.

Then suddenly there they hear a knock on the door.

"Are you ok?" they hear Nora yell from the other side.

Casey opens her mouth but Derek is quick to cover it with his hands.

"Yeah" he replies confidently

"I heard some screaming" Nora continues yelling over the door

"I was just watching a scary movie" He replies

"o.K" she says a little unsure and walks downstairs.

"You lied to my mom" She says with little shock in her voice

"Do you really want her to know what we've been doing in here?" He asks rhetorically.

"Well, I guess not…..Listen about this room thing…" She starts

"Why don't we just share" He finishes for her sporting that signature smirk on his face.

* * *

**I know they were OOC...but this is fanfiction after all. I might have made Some gramatical mistakes and maybe gotten a little too comma happy but please no flames...It's late and I just really wanted to write this it was a lot of fun for me to write...( This is the most descriptive sex scene I have ever written) Please Review ;-) .**


End file.
